Blood Isn't Thicker Than Water
by Yuffie22
Summary: This is a SpikeFaye pairing. Rated PG for some violence and language in later chapters. Faye discovers the bounty she is after is actually her brother, and finds out what really happened.
1. Spike and Faye

Blood Isn't Thicker Than Water

Chapter 1: Spike and Faye

Faye lay in her room looking up at the ceiling and wondering if Spike would ever look at her the way he looked at Julia. She wondered if he would ever be able to open his heart to love another woman. She had loved Spike since she met him. Faye hid her feelings behind the mask of a tough chick that didn't care about anything or anyone. The whole thing was lie though. Jet had seen right through it, as had Ed, and probably even Ein. Spike was the only one who didn't know. She sighed, as she heard a knock on her door.

"Yeah it's open," she called.

"Hey," Spike said as he strolled into her room.

Faye looked up and her heart skipped a beat. There was Spike, standing in her room looking incredible sexy as usual. Her breath caught, and then she recovered and replied coolly, "Hey, what do you want?"

"Just to tell you about a new bounty head that we are after, that's all. Do you always greet visitors with an attitude like that?" Spike asked.

"Sorry, it's just that you never come up and visit me in my room. I was a little shocked," Faye said.

"Well, I was just going for a walk, when I passed by your room and remembered that was suppose to tell you about the bounty," Spike said.

"So talk," Faye said.

"Fine, chill for a sec would ya?" Spike asked. "We are going after a guy named Diego la Vera. He has a bounty of 500,000 wu-longs on his head. He has been reported to have been on Calisto, one of Jupiter's moons. That's where we are headed," Spike said.

"Why does he have a bounty on his head?" Faye asked.

"Don't know, didn't ask, and don't care," Spike replied strolling out of her room.

"Spike, wait...," Faye called, but Spike was already gone.

Spike waked down the hall, thinking about how stupid he had been to think he could tell Faye how he really felt about her, when it was obvious that she had no feelings for him. After Julia had left, he had been heart-broken and bitter. He had closed his heart off to love, thinking that he would never be able to love another woman. How wrong he had been. The minute Faye Valentine had stepped foot on the Bebop, he had fallen in love with her; they fought all the time, but he couldn't help but love her. She was so beautiful. He was surprised Jet had not been distracted by her. But then again, Jet seemed preoccupied with Ein and Ed most of the time. He spent a lot of time with them. They were always having a good time, doing fun stuff, when he and Faye were fighting. He made his way to the living room, where he found Ed on the computer as usual.

"Hey, Ed," Spike said.

"Spike!" Ed said, turning to smile at him.

"What are you doing?" Spike asked.

"Nothing important," Ed replied.

They sat in silence for a little while. Then Ed spoke up again. "Spike, why don't you tell Faye Faye how you feel about her?"

"What!?!" Spike said incredulously, and stunned that Ed knew. He hadn't told anyone. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes you do!" Ed said turning to look at him with wide eyes. "Everyone knows that you love Faye Faye except her."

"Who told you that?" Spike asked suspiciously.

"No one had to tell me," Ed said. "It's written all over your face."

"Yeah, well she obviously doesn't share my feelings," Spike said closing his eyes and sighing.

"Yes she does," Jet said entering the room.

"What!?! You know too!" Spike said startled by Jet's sudden appearance.

"Yeah, it's not hard to tell with you two. It seems the only people who can't tell are you and Faye," Jet replied with a smartass smirk on his face. "How hard can it be to just tell her?"

"You don't understand...," Spike grumbled.

"Just go and talk to her." Jet said.

"Talk to who?" Faye asked coming in and sitting down on the couch next to Spike.

"Y—," Jet started to say, but was interrupted by Spike.

No one," Spike said giving her a sideways glance.

"Come on guys! Tell me!" Faye pleaded.

"Just a girl that Jet knows," Spike said quickly. "Right Jet?"

"Yeah.... I was just asking Spike to talk to her for me. That's all," Jet replied scowling a little.

Oh...," Faye said doubtfully. "Anyway, how long till we get to Calisto? I'm dying to get off this ship for a little while."

"We'll be there by tomorrow," Jet replied. Jet glanced at Ed and Ein and said "Ed, Ein needs to be fed. Why don't we go feed him?"

"Okay," Ed said, jumping up and following Jet out. Jet gave Spike a look as he walked out.

"What was that all about?" Fay asked.

"Nothing, Faye, hey listen...," Spike said.

"What?" Faye said looking up at him with butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

"I have to tell you something...," Spike said trailing off.

"What is it Spike?" Faye said searching his eyes as he looked at her.

"I've wanted to tell you this for a really long time. Practically since I met you," Spike said taking her hands. Faye waited, her heart beating so fast and hard that she was sure Spike could hear it.

"I love you, Faye," Spike finally managed looking deep into her green eyes. Faye felt like she was going to pass out. Then she smiled, tears running down her face.

"Oh Spike, I thought I would never hear you say that! I love you too!" She threw her arms around him. He held her tight to him, letting her scent wash over him. He breathed it in like he was a drowning man.

Jet, Ed and Ein, were peeking around the corner watching Spike and Faye.

"You owe me 20!" Ed exclaimed gleefully, laughing quietly.

"Yeah, I guess I do. I honestly didn't think he would have the balls to do it," Jet said. "Come on, let's leave them alone."

"Okay," Ed said following Jet.

Faye pulled back from Spike so that she could look at him. She looked deep into those two different colored eyes, and saw a love burning there for the first time. Spike leaned forward and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. It felt like it lasted forever. When they broke the kiss she was breathless.

"Spike...," Faye said.

"Hush... don't talk Faye," Spike said kissing her again. Faye let him take her blissfully.


	2. Finding Diego

Chapter 2: Finding Diego

Faye woke up in a darkened living room on the couch. She couldn't tell what time it was, but she didn't care. She could feel Spike's body nestled close to her. His arm draped over her, she couldn't think of anywhere else she would rather be.

When she woke up again, she was in a different room, which she couldn't quite recognize. She was lying on Spike's chest. Then she realized that she must be in Spike's room. He stirred as she changed positions.

"Good morning," he said.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Morning."

He leaned down to kiss her. "Maybe we should get up," he said.

"Do we have too?" Faye asked.

Spike smiled. "Afraid so," he said, sliding our from under her and the sheets. Faye pulled the sheets around her naked form, and watched as Spike pulled on his pants. Then she got up herself, and slipped on one of his shirts. Not fully dressed, but decent, they headed down the hall towards the living room and then into the kitchen.

Jet sat at the table drinking a cup of coffee. Ed sat with the computer, and Ein lay on the floor at her feet. They all looked up as Faye and Spike entered the kitchen.

"Morning guys," Spike said casually. Jet nodded and Ed said good morning excitedly. Faye smiled at her and went over to see what she was working on.

"It's amazing what getting layed can do for that woman," Jet whispered jokingly to Spike.

"Yeah," Spike said laughing.

The next day, they landed on Calisto. Spike and Faye went to check local hotels and pubs. Jet stayed on board the Bebop, to monitor their progress, and the use of the planes. Spike and Faye spent all day trying to find a lead on Diego. They met up and headed back to the Bebop.

"Did you find anything?" Spike asked as they headed back.

"I'm not sure," she replied.

"What do you mean?" Spike said, stopping and taking her hand.

"Can I tell you when we get back to the Bebop? Then I can tell Jet too, instead of having to repeat myself," Faye asked smiling up at him.

"Okay," Spike said leaning down and kissing her lightly. Then he led her back to the planes and then to the Bebop.

"So did you guys find leads?" Jet asked when they were all sitting in the living room.

"Faye thinks she might have something," Spike said.

"The guy we are after supposedly goes by the name of Diego la Vera, right?" Faye asked.

"Yeah, so?" Jet asked a little peeved that Faye would ask such a stupid question.

"Well, when I asked around about a guy by that name, nobody seemed to know him. When I showed them the picture, they knew exactly who I was talking about. They said his name was actually Diego Valentine. Maybe you should get Ed to run a search on a man by that name. See if the pictures match up," Faye explained.

"Clever girl...," Jet said smiling. "Good work."

Just then Ed came running into the room. "Did someone call for Edward?"

"Yeah," Jet said laughing. "I need you to run a search on a guy named Diego Valentine."

"Okay. Edward would be happy too!" Ed said, as she set to work on the search. For the next few minutes they sat quietly, waiting for her to get done. It didn't take long. "Ah ha!" Ed exclaimed. "Here you go!" Then she ran off with Ein on her heels.

"Yep, that's the same guy alright. I wonder which is his real name...," Spike said. "Kind of weird that he has your last name, huh Faye?"

"Yeah...," Faye said a little distantly. The name and picture looked so familiar to her. She couldn't quite place it though. No doubt that it had stirred her memories a little though. She couldn't be related to this man could she? But if she was, maybe he could tell her more about her past....

"Faye, are you okay?" Spike said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm great," she said smiling at him. "Let's go back and see if we can find this guy."

"Okay, Spike said taking her hand. Then they were gone, Jet shaking his head after them.

Spike and Faye talked to everyone without turning up anything. They knew who he was, but either they didn't know, or they weren't willing to tell where he was.

"Looks like we are going to have to start bribing people," Spike said.

"Or we could just threaten to kill them," Faye suggested.

Spike smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss. "I like the way you think."

She smiled back. "Let's go."

"Where is he!?!" Spike demanded. He slammed the bar tender up against the wall.

"I don't know...," the bar tender said nervously.

"Liar!" Spike said menacingly. "Faye, kill him."

Faye cocked her gun and aimed it at the bar tender.

"Okay, okay, okay. I'll tell you, I swear. Just don't kill me!" the bartender pleaded.

"Start talking. You have 60 seconds, or I'll kill you," Faye threatened maliciously.

The bar tender gulped and took a deep breath. "Diego is hiding in the warehouse section of town. There is a large abandoned building to the left of the cheesy tavern that way. That's where you'll find him."

"You better be telling the truth, because if you aren't, we will be back, and it will be your bounty we are collecting," Spike threatened. With that he let go the bar tender, turned around, and grabbed Faye by the elbow and left.


	3. Faye's Haunted Past

Chapter 3: Faye's Haunted Past

Spike and Faye stood outside the abandoned building. They were checking their weapons. When they were satisfied Spike said, "Be careful."

"Always," Faye said. She cocked her gun and then with Spikes help, she kicked in the door.

Diego sat on the floor Indian-style, looking down. He seemed to be concentrating on something. He was a man of 70, still tall and vibrant. His hair was the color of Faye's without so much as a patch of gray in it.

"Don't move," Spike commanded. Diego let out a low sinister laugh, and looked up. His face falling in the shadows, but his bright green eyes burned through the darkness. His eyes seemed hauntingly familiar to her. Suddenly it hit her and her face softened, only for a moment, and then grew hard again with rage and pain. Spike noticing the change asked her what was wrong. She could say nothing.

"What's the matter my dear, dear sister? You look like you have seen a ghost," Diego said laughing coldly.

"No, I've found myself a worthless human being, soon to become a ghost," Faye said, her voices seething with hatred.

"Why do you say such harsh things to you own brother?" Diego asked.

"Because you tried to have me killed, you bastard! You own sister," Faye said icily.

"You don't look dead to me. Obviously I should have fired the guy I hired to take care of my dirty work," Diego said hatefully.

"Faye...I thought you didn't remember anything about your life before the accident," Spike aid confused.

"I didn't until I saw his eyes. He's the reason, I was in the accident. I was running from the dumbass he hired to kill me, and was hit by a car," Faye explained. "You took my life away from me, Diego. Now it is time to pay in full...with yours!" Before she could pull the trigger, Diego had drawn his own gun, and shot her. She didn't realize it at first, and then a burning pain like nothing she had ever known tore through her midsection. She looked down and saw a hole the size of a quarter, and blood welling out of it. Another shot rang out and she dropped to the floor, the gun falling from her hand and skidding across the floor.

"Faye!" Spike yelled out, rushing to her side as she fell. She was shaking violently, and her breathing was shallow. Spike examined her wounds. There was still time to saver her life, if only he could get her out of here.

"Spike...," Faye whispered. He looked down at her tears of rage and pain filling his eyes, and making his vision blurry.

"Don't talk Faye. Save your strength" he said letting the tears fall. She reached up to touch his face.

"I love you, Spike.... Get out of hear...before he kills you too...," Faye said weakly.

"Just goes to prove if you want something done, you got to do it yourself," Diego said gleefully.

Spike looked up from Faye. She had passed out, from the blood loss. He had to get her out soon, or she would die. "You...BASTARD!" Spike rose to his feet and lunged at Diego, knocking the gun from his hands.

Faye's mind swam in a void of unconsciousness. She could feel the pain, and was aware, somewhere in the distance, that Spike was tussling with Diego. She knew she had to wake up and find her gun. Diego had to die. He'd caused her so much pain...and now he threatened the life of the one person that she had been able to bring herself to love. She struggled out of the darkness. Her eyes opened and her vision adjusted. She looked around for her gun, and saw it about five feet away. She mustered all her determination and strength, ignoring her body's pleas for her to stop, and began crawling towards the gun.

Spike was beating the hell out of Diego. He was just starting to feel good about it, that he was going to win and get Faye out alive, when the tables turned. He was thrown to the ground, and gun was shoved in his mouth.

"Time to finish this. Soon you will be with your dear, sweet Faye," Diego said, laughing maniacally, as he moved to pull the trigger.


	4. Death of a Brother

Chapter 4: Death of a Brother

Spike closed his eyes waiting for the fatal shot. The shot sounded, and he thought to himself how he still felt very much alive, and there was no pain. He opened his eyes and saw Diego there, eyes wide, blank expression on his face, and a bullet hole right between his eyes. He fell over, and the gun came out of Spike's mouth. Spike breathed a sigh of relief, and then looked for where the shot had come from. His eyes landed on Faye, propped up against the wall, gun still aimed, taking rapid, shallow breaths. She her arm and let go of the gun. She let out a low moan of pain. Spike got up and went to her. He brushed a lock of damp hair out of her eye, and wiped her sweat-drenched brow with his hand.

"Spike...get me out of here...," Faye said. Spike gathered her into his arms, and began the long walk back the Bebop, moving slowly and deliberately, so as not to jostle her, and cause her more pain. They reached the Bebop three hours later.

"What happened?" Jet asked clearing the couch, so Spike could lay Faye on it. By this time, she was unconscious again.

"Ed, go and get something to dress the wounds with," Spike said. Ed ran off to get the stuff. When she came back, Spike dressed the wounds and explained the situation.

"I thought it was a little weird that they had the same last name. Any idea, why he tried to kill her the first time?" Jet asked.

"None," Spike said wiping the sweat off of Faye's face with a cool damp cloth.

Jet patted Spike on the shoulder as he walked out. Spike cradled his face in his hands, and let his tough guy guard come down. Sobs wracked his body. Finally when he couldn't cry anymore, he gently picked Faye up and carried her to her room. He laid her down on the bed softly, and pulled the covers up to her chest. He pulled up a chair next to her bed, took her hand, and waited for her to wake up. He fell asleep, and Jet came in later and woke him up around 4:00 a.m.

"Spike, go get something to eat. I'll stay with her," Jet offered.

"Nah, I'm fine," Spike said his stomach rumbling.

"You sure?" Jet asked.

"Yeah," Spike said. Jet left.

Spike had fallen asleep again, but woke up when he felt a gentle squeeze on his hand. He looked up and noticed Faye stirring.

"Faye," Spike said. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Spike," she said managing a smile.

"How do you feel?" Spike asked concerned.

"Like I've been shot," Faye said with a lazy smile. Spike laughed. Then he got serious again.

"Faye, you scared the hell out of me! I thought you were going to die!" Spike said softly.

"Well, I'm not, so don't worry," Faye said trailing her finger across his cheek. He leaned forward and kissed her deeply. "Hold me Spike." Spike gently climbed into the bed with her and took her in his arms.

"I love you," Faye whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back, but Faye had already drifted off again.

Well there you have it. My very first completed fan fic. Tell me what you guys think Try not to be too harsh. Just kidding, be as harsh as you want.


End file.
